The rudder attachment of this invention will fit all makes of trolling outboard motors and is provided primarily for the purpose of maintaining a true course without having to adjust course every few minutes. It allows a lone fisherman in a boat to troll without being required to keep a constant hand on the steering arm. Thus one man in the boat will have more time to fish and be required to spend less time steering and keeping on course. The rudder attachment helps to maintain a given direction through rough water and stiff wind. The rudder attachment also helps to avoid getting the fishing lines caught in the propeller when turning in shallow water.
Rudder attachments for outboard motors in the past have been too complicated and too cumbersome. The rudder attachment of the present invention is composed of a few simple parts and may be readily attached to and removed from the outboard motor. It is at the same time inexpensive to make and is well suited to the accomplishment of its intended function.